


You are my sunshine

by WritesMinelli



Series: Hexas Hold 'E̶m̶ Me [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesMinelli/pseuds/WritesMinelli
Summary: warning: vomit, light cursing, light spoilers for agony of a witchLuz Noceda is no stranger to night terrors.Coincidentally, Eda Clawthorne is no stranger to insomnia.You'd be surprised how well they can hide that from each other while living under the same roof.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Series: Hexas Hold 'E̶m̶ Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064018
Comments: 14
Kudos: 290





	You are my sunshine

Waking up wasn't always nauseating.

In fact, Luz Noceda could remember many times where she hadn't woken up shaking and tear-stained, with bile tickling the back of her throat, or seeping into her sleeping bag.

Ever since seeing her mentor lose complete control and sacrifice herself, however, those panic-free nights were few and far between.

Sleeping wasn't always impossible.

In fact, Eda Clawthorne could remember many times where she was able to doze off in the most random places. Coming home and collapsing on the sofa, dropping unconscious against her hands at the kitchen table, hell, sometimes she'd fall asleep in the hallway just because opening her bedroom door was too exhausting.

Ever since the events of the previous week, however, blissful unconsciousness was a commodity she was unable to grasp. For the most part she feared even closing her eyes, for every bout of darkness was followed by a flash of red and a vision of her apprentice.

_Luz falling quickly, arms outstretched, silently pleading Eda's help._

_Luz trapped, crying and shaking from fear._

_Luz being used as a human shield, almost catching the brunt of her mentor's sharp attacks._

_Luz-_

Eda forced down the bitter lukewarm coffee, successfully shocking her body mind back to reality with a shudder.

She walked back to living room, turning the TV off on the way; she wasn't watching it anyway.

Cracking her back and groaning, she glanced at the clock.

2:14 am.

Still at least 5 hours before the kid would be up for school and 4 hours before making breakfast would be necessary. The witch found herself dumbfounded and out of distractions. Her fingernails and toenails were covered in 3 layers of bad nail polish, the owl house had been cleaned top to bottom yesterday, she had no recent potion orders, and almost every book in the house had been read cover to cover.

Almost.

The woman thought about the _Good Witch Azura_ books that the younger counterpart kept upstairs in her bedroom; tucked away on top of the dresser.

Eda typically didn't involve herself in such frivolous nonsense, but saying that out loud made her feel like one of those pretentious losers with standards. And hey, it beat 4 hours of sitting on the couch staring at a blank screen out of pride.

The woman snickered to herself as she ascended the stairs, giving out a silent curse to each of them for house creaky the baseboards were. Regardless, she considered it a minor problem- Luz could sleep through an acid rain shower if she truly felt like it. Giggling at the imagined picture of the young girl snoozing comfortably in her sleep sack whilst Hooty screamed, Eda reached the top step. Tip-toeing over to the makeshift bedroom door as quietly as possible, she pressed her ear against the wood, and realized all her efforts had been in vain as she heard sniffles and shushed hiccups inside.

Luz was already awake.

White eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What was Luz doing up so early? Eda's long ears perked as she heard the answer to her questions- hyperventilating sobs broke the stillness of the air and she felt her two hearts drop to her stomach.

For once in her life, the witch found herself at a complete loss of what to do.

Helplessly, she raised her wrist weakly, knocking on the door.

"Kid," 

her voice sounded foreign, like she was out of her own body, 

"can I come in?"

The sobs muffled and the almost stillness returned to the air.

Eda waited a few seconds before knocking again, louder this time.

"Luz."

She choked out, worry making her hands shake,

"Please let me in."

The sobbing became unmuffled for a second, and she could hear them upgrading into gags.

_Better judgement be fucked,_ her mind hissed at her as she pushed open the door.

The smell was the first thing to hit Eda when she entered the room.

Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the once-attic, she looked at the pitiful girl on the floor and her pulse quickened.

Luz had propped herself up on the palms of her hands, her entire body trembling like a leaf as she gasped and gagged, spit falling out from behind her lips and making small splashes in the vomit settled at her lap.

"Luz,"

Eda started, kneeling down to reach her level,

"Kid, listen,"

Luz immediately took notice of the older woman. She tried giving apologies and excuses to her state, but was incomprehensible, quickly hiding her face behind her hands and turning away.

"Hey, hey, no, come on, don't do that,"

Eda crawled across the floor until she was on her knees beside the tan child. Grabbing her hands, she forced them away from Luz's face.

Luz looked away, embarassed and ashamed to be so weak. She looked at Eda's concerned expression for a second, the guilt-filled feeling in her stomach causing her to clench her teeth and force back tears.

Eda gently placed her cold hand against Luz's warm cheek, making the girl look at her once again. She managed a small smile as she moved her hand upwards to ruffle the top of the brunette's hair.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked, voice almost a whisper.

Luz's now-free hands immediately grabbed Eda, pushing her face into the older woman's neck and sobbing.

"I-I,"

The younger stuttered, trying to get her mind to stop screaming at her and the room to stop spinning.

"E-Eda, the-ey... They h-had... A-and y-you-u, the d-dre-eam, it-t was t-the d-dream-m..."

Luz trailed off into soul-wrenching sobs, clinging to Eda's nighshirt like a vice.

A dream.

Of course.

The witch internally kicked herself for not looking out for it. Of course Luz was having night terrors. She was caught up in her own insomnia to not notice it.

How many times had the kid, _her kid,_ lay awake, sobbing and shaking in fear?

Eda felt sickened by herself. She buried her face in Luz's hair as tears of guilt and love for her child grew behind her eyes. 

She took Luz's hands and moved them from her waist to around her neck, placing her own hand into the crook of the kid's knees and the second onto her back. Luz's sobs subsided for a moment as she made a small noise of shock at the feeling of being lifted. Eda rubbed her back gently as she carried her child to her bedroom, laying her in the nest.

"Here."

The woman stated, pulling out one of her old nightdresses, beginning to help Luz remove her bile-stained pajamas. Eda threw the dirty clothes into a hamper, she'd deal with them and the sleeping bag later.

Once Luz was dressed, Eda sat down next to her. The younger counterpart gave her a small pleading look and the witch chuckled, lifting the witchling into her lap. Upon feeling the way she continued to shake and give barely audible whimpers, Eda rocked herself back and forth, nuzzling into the back of Luz's head. She gripped the girl a little tighter as she sung softly into her hair.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

Luz giggled and relaxed considerably, leaning her head against Eda's shoulder as she hummed along.

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Luz yawned deeply and Eda could feel her body weight now fully resting against her.

"I didn't know you knew that song."

The child teased softly, her eyes barely able to stay open.

"Yeah, well no one would believe you if you told them."

Eda pressed her nose into Luz's temple and laughed.

Luz swatted her away from snorting in her ear and stuck her tongue out in return.

The two girls giggled as the night's events overtook them, falling into a blissful, dreamless unconsciousness for the first time in what felt like months.

And if Lilith had walked by the open bedroom the next morning and saw Luz, Eda, King, and Hooty curled around each other, fast asleep, well that was her business.


End file.
